The production of fat-based confection products for many purposes comprises a step of shaping, moulding, depositing etc. of a molten or melted fat-based mass. The fat-based mass is then cooled so as to solidify or harden the confection before it is wrapped and packed. The rate of solidification determines the cooling time necessary for the solidifying or hardening of a fat-based confection product, the cooling time affects the overall production time and the production costs.
Fat-based confections flavored with chocolate (cocoa liquor) or peanut (peanut flour) have been found to have a substantially higher solidification rate than fat-based confectionery with the same fat composition but without these additives. For example, the fat-based confection without these additives crystallizes at a 60% running capacity through a cooling tunnel compared to chocolate flavored fat-based mass which can be cooled with a 100% running capacity.
A well known way of improving solidification or the crystallization rate of a fat-based confection, is by adding stearine to the fat-based confection. However, use of larger amounts of stearine suffer from the drawbacks such as a more waxy mouth-feel in the final products. Additionally, the use of stearine results in a process restriction as the stearine has to first be dissolved in the fats the temperature of which has to be at least 140.degree. F. so as to dissolve and melt the added stearine.